1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wide-angle lens system for use in an imaging apparatus such as an on-vehicle camera or a surveillance camera, and to an imaging apparatus having a wide-angle lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses a super-wide-angle lens system having a configuration of five lens elements in four groups, including, in order from an object side to an image side, a first lens element having negative optical power, a second lens element having negative optical power, a third lens element having positive optical power, and a cemented lens having positive optical power.